tacoclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pheasantflight
"Sometimes… Sometimes I wish that cats never died. I miss Spiderkit and Swiftwing. I miss Badgercloud and Flurrypelt. I miss… I miss Fishface." Pheasantflight sighed. "But life goes on, and no matter how much it hurts, I have to get over it. We all do." ''-''Pheasantflight (Ill) General Description Pheasantflight is a large, golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white on her chest, paws, and tail. She has long legs, fluffy fur, and is powerfully built. She has long scars going down her back. History Pheasantflight was born alongside Spiderkit to Swiftwing. When she was still a kit her brother died from greencough. She later became an apprentice with Whitewhisker- then Bouncepaw- and recieved Flurrypelt as a mentor. During her apprenticeship her mother died. While she was an apprentice, she suffered from bad luck- discovering Coalspot dead, almost giving her best friend a concussion, watching two of her friends almost die, etc.- which caused her to slowly go into to depression. However, she became good friends with Cedarwhisker, who kept her emotions evened. While on a patrol with Stonestorm, Cedarwhisker, and Flurrypelt, Pheasantflight discovered two kits, Spiderpaw- then Spider- and Honeypaw- then Honey- who she later found out were her half-siblings. She brought them back to camp. That same day, she received her warrior name, alongside Whitewhisker. After the ceremony, Honeypaw ran out after being struck by Hailpaw. Pheasantflight followed, only to encounter Claw, her rogue father. Pheasantflight defended Honeypaw from being attack by Claw, only to recieve major injuries to her back. Before he could finish her off, Cedarwhisker appeared, saving her life. It was then she realized that she had feelings for the russet tom. Pheasantflight's warrior vigil was delayed as she was stuck in the medicine cats' den, where she had time to think about her feelings and her bad luck. While she was still confined to the medicine cats' den, Cedarwhisker and Featherstripe became mates. That broke Pheasantflight's heart. When she was released she revealed her feelings to Cedarwhisker. He replied to her that he thought of her as his best friend. Without Cedarwhisker to even out her emotions, Pheasantflight slowly started to become depressed, but Eveningclaw stopped it without realizing it by taking her fishing. Pheasantflight sat her vigil with Iceflower and Whitewhisker, who joined to keep Iceflower company. Her two friends became mates that very night, which both annoyed and relieved Pheasantflight. She was given her first apprentice, Cinderpaw, right before the battle with Maelstrom's army. She fought against Jessie, her sister Honeypaw helping her throughout the fight. She was on the patrol that discovered Jessie in the forest. She was uncharacteristically bitter about it, but that was most likely due to the fact that she fought with the she-cat during the battle. Sometime during the journey to the mountains, maybe even before, Pheasantflight fell in love with Smokestar. Also during the journey she watched over her sister's two kits, Mousekit and Minnowkit. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother: : Swiftwing (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Father: : Claw (Deceased) Sisters: ' : Badgercloud (Deceased) : Misty (Deceased verified member of StarClan) '''Brothers: ' : Red (Deceased, verified member of Dark Forest) : Spiderkit (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) '''Half-Sister: : Honeytail (Living) Half-Brother: : Spiderpaw (Deceased) Niece: : Minnowkit (Living) Nephew: : Mousekit (Living) Trivia *After a fishing trip back when Pheasantflight was an apprentice, Cedarwhisker was given the nickname 'Fishface' after getting slapped in the face by two fish. She gave up the nickname when Cedarwhisker became mates with Featherstripe. *Pheasantflight is the prime example of Murphy's Law, which states that what can go wrong will go wrong. *Many of her potential mates have died, i.e. Cedarwhisker died but came back to life, Jayshadow died, etc. Fanfiction Appearances *She was the narrator of Cherish Chapter 2: Fishshipping (by Stormyleaf) *She was a main character in Ill (by Shadough) *She was a main character in Possibilities (by Shadough) *She was a main character in Because (by Shadough) *She was a main character in Wishing (by Shadough) Category:TacoClan Category:Shadow-Wolf231 Category:Talon